Buddy Space
by 4fireking
Summary: When two new students challenged Gao he beat them. They don't like him but they like how they are going to beat Gao one of these days when they join his school. This school will face more darkness and evil from the bad people going to take over the school. Brothers will fight, friends will fight, as they say the games go...It's time to BuddyFight.


**The following was writing by 4fireking and Stormy003. It starts with a battle and ends with another battle about to start. I hope you enjoy. **

BUDDY

'End of move.'

'Your move.'

"UHH, DRAW! CHARGE AND DRAW! I only have three cards in my hand right now and one of them is useless for now! Oh, I'll just deal with it and try to last.. I-I CALL DEATH RULER, ATIHIMA TO THE LEFT AND I BUDDY CALL OTIRO THE DEATH REINDEER TO THE CENTER!" a male voice exclaimed hesitantly, gaining a life point from his buddy call.

The monsters he summoned showed up in their assigned spots and let out a mighty roar and growl at the challenger they were facing as the number one fixated back to two. Gao blink at the monsters and nodded slowly as he took in their appearances, the boy on the other side with the Darkness Dragon World deck feeling uneasy.

"A-ATTACK THE FIGHTER! LINK ATTACK!" the boy with the pompadour exclaimed.

The monsters obeyed and took off to attack The Mighty Sun Fighter as the young boy began to nervously and furiously fix his clothes; tugging at his black motorcycle jacket and turning his card shaped necklace to face the front.

"Ughh!" Gao groaned, losing three life points from the link attack.

'I don't think Jun is going to win this time either,' Baku muttered, pointing at the boy's hands. 'He's going to have two cards once it's his turn again, but Gao might get a lucky draw and beat him to it in this turn.'

'That's true…' Kurugu answered. 'I wonder why he didn't use that card though..'

"GO GAO! YOU CAN DO IT, BIG BROTHER!" Hanako exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

The red and black haired boy looked over to his little sister and waved a small 'hello' and 'thanks' to her shamelessly.

'End of move.'

'Your move.'

"Get your head in the game, Mikado! You're going to lose this!" Miyano Ono Jun exclaimed with fury.

"But it's my little sister. Of course I'd have to do something to tell her I'm listening, right?" Gao asked, clueless with Jun's statement.

The boy in the covered up red shirt and ripped jeans lowered his eyelids above his blue eyes irritably, and crossed his arms together. Jun impatiently tapped his foot as Gao made his move to charge and draw certain cards, finally calling out items and monsters.

"I CALL DRUM BUNKER DRAGON TO THE RIGHT AND I EQUIP STEEL FIST, DRAGOKNUCKLE!" Gao announced, his fist being covered by metal garments.

The Sun Fighter grinned cheekily at Jun, ticking him off a little more than it should have.

"DRUM ATTACK- Errr… What's that guy's name again?" Gao asked stupidly.

Everyone in the audience fell off their seats and began to chuckle nervously at their school's best buddyfighter.

"OTIRO! HE'S OTIRO, GOD DAMN IT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Jun yelled, glaring at his mortal enemy.

Otiro shook his head and looked back at his buddy, remaining silent through the squabble.

"Right…. Drum attack Otiro!"

"You got it, kid!" the red dragon replied, stabbing the reindeer with his drills.

"A-aaahh..! OTIRO!" the punk looking boy cried.

Gao suddenly appeared in front of Jun and gave a good punch in the stomach to the boy, causing him to fly back a few feet from his spot. The Darkness Dragon World flag shattered into multiple luminous red and orange cards as the automated voice rang in the battlefield.

'Winner is, Mikado Gao!'

"Alright! There's nothing better than having a good buddyfight!" the boy said, posing in his Aiki-jujutsu stance.

Jun fell to his knees and growled to himself, his buddy reappearing out of his card to stand next to him.

"Sorry, I failed the team again," Jun told his buddy, standing back up. "Let's just leave the annoying nuisance already."

"Hey, Jun!" Gao called.

Jun turned around to face Gao, a scowl scribbled onto his face that didn't really affect Gao.

"That was a great match! How about another challenge sometime soon?" Gao suggested.

Jun rolled his eyes and looked away from the Gao, muttering out all the adjectives and nicknames he could think for the Sun Fighter he despised most.

'W-what's up with him?' the boy asked Drum and earning a shrug.

'Nuisance, idiot, annoying, bothersome, brat, pest, sh-'

"Hey, Jun!" a familiar voice called, cutting off his train of thoughts short.

Jun looked up curiously to see who was calling him, noticing an old childhood friend of his running up to him. The boy was clad in a green military suit with matching black shoes and short brown hair.

"Magnus? I thought you were still inside?" Jun asked.

"Nah, I knew what was going to happen next already, so I headed out early and I mean really early. Loser Sun Wimp won again?" Magnus asked, his hazel orbs going dull with no interest.

"Guessed that right…."

"You know what? I'll challenge the brat next. El Quixote and I will take care of this once and for all!" the boy announce, a hot burning hatred for Gao showing in his eyes.

"Good luck. I tried many times already and I STILL can't defeat him… They were right, he IS undefeatable!" Jun growled.

"Well it's probably because your deck is filled with size one monsters and only one size two, your buddy."

"I've beaten plenty of people with this deck already, right Otiro?"

The reindeer huffed a bit and nodded in agreement, closing his eyes in a relaxed way.

"See? Even Otiro agrees with me. It's just that.. That kid gets lucky every time!"

"It may be based on his luck, but it's also the size of his monsters. Baku builds his deck for him, so you should kind of already expected a good fight with strong monsters and a solid build," Magnus reminded Jun.

Jun growled at the thought of Baku building decks for a contagious guy like Gao and not for him or Magnus.

"Luck, I tell you, L - U - C - K. Luck."

Jun looked away from Magnus and tried to get the thought of Gao out of his mind, knocking the top of his head aggravatingly. Magnus chuckled at his best friend and shook his head as he rested his fists on his hips proudly.

"Watch. And learn, my good friend. Watch and learn," the boy said, smirking a little.


End file.
